


Kisses for breakfast

by starlightkingdom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkingdom/pseuds/starlightkingdom
Summary: Also posted on my tumblr @sweetkingdomstarlight-blog
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Kisses for breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr @sweetkingdomstarlight-blog

You wake up to the smell of coffee wafting through your apartment, stretching and reaching out for your husband, you find his side cold and empty. Grabbing his jumper from yesterday, you slip it over your head, sliding your feet into his discarded slippers, you go to find him.

Rounding the corner into the kitchen you see him preparing what can only be described as a feast, bowls of chopped up fruit, almond croissants which he must have been out to buy from your favourite bakery that morning if the bag on the side is anything to go by, a large pot of coffee and stack of blueberry pancakes that he was flipping as you stood watching.

Observing him from the doorway, you wondered what prompted the special attention today, it wasn’t a birthday or anniversary and he hadn’t accidentally ruined the ending of another book you were both reading, especially not after how mad you were last time. 

Lost in your own thoughts you hadn’t even noticed he was now standing watching you, his head tilted to the side probably wondering what was causing your cute little frown, he carefully walks up to you, managing to pick you up and twirl you around before you snap out of it. 

“What's got you thinking so hard at 8:30 in the morning?” He asks you casually, obviously not thinking about the elaborate spread waiting to be devoured. You look at him confused before leaning in and gently kissing him, he tries to deepen it but you haven’t brushed your teeth yet and no one deserves that sort of treatment.

Pulling back and booping his nose, you walk over and turn the stove off, sliding the last two pancakes onto the plate and moving them to the table with the rest of the food. “What's all this for? You look like you’ve cooked for the whole team,” you joke with him, watching as he scoops it up and carries it to the bedroom. You follow him like an eager puppy and watch as he sets the trays down and motions for you to climb back in. 

An hour later, you both lay there feeling disgustingly full, you’re contemplating another nap when Bucky smiles that familiar smile, the one that usually has you weak. You shake your head and run your fingertips over his lips, smiling when he kisses the pads softly before leaning in and finally claiming your mouth. You melt into him, trying not to move too much in case you jiggle your belly, moaning at the tender way his tongue massages yours, very different to what you both did a few hours earlier.

He pulls back and bites his perfectly pink bottom lip, a move which generally makes you want to grab him and not let go but you might be sick if you even move a tiny bit. Staring at his face for a bit too long he kisses your nose before moving down your neck, nipping and licking. “Bucky, please, I can’t move, my stomach hurts so bad,” you whine, hoping he’ll stop for a little bit at least and let you digest. Seeing this as a challenge he pulls you up on top of him and lays down underneath you slowly rubbing his hands up your thighs.

“I’ll do all the work you just have to stay still for me,” he says and sits up, wrapping your arms around his neck. He slides in and thrusts up, stopping almost immediately and groaning, “yeah maybe we should wait an hour or so doll.” You climb off and lay down beside him, giggling as he rubs his stomach. 

“Let's nap, we have all the time in the world,” you say, turning your back and letting him spoon you as you drift off together.


End file.
